splatoonroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Jellylings
Jellylings are a genetically made subspecies of Inkling who are evil and live just outside Inkopolis in a bunker known as the Jellyling Bunker. Appearances They look strikingly similar to Inklings in almost all traits, from the female's tentacle-like hair to the male's shorter hair. The one major difference from Jellylings and Inklings is their ability to shapeshift into anything, almost completely copying the look of said object/organism. They also shoot a jelly-like substance known as Jellium Ink. The only difference in design is that Jellylings don't have the "eye masks" Jellylings have. Unlike most Inklings, there are Jellyling "animals" made of Jellium Ink. These animals are similar to gummi bears in texture and color. The animals have one primary color, though they may have different colored Jellium Ink on their bodies as war paint. While some Jellylings are unable to change form, they do have different abilities due to their mutations. Going on with appearances, there are some ways to distinguish Inklings from Jellylings. For example, some Jellylings have the eye-mask that Inklings have due to an error in their mutation in the color of their hair. Rarely, Jellylings' skin may have permanent splotches Jellium Ink on their body if they were transformed. Some Jellyling males have long hair and vice versa. It's also possible to put a Jellyling through an ink test to see if they are Inklings or not. While this can be unsafe for the Inkling, mainly because the Jellium Ink in a Jellyling's DNA can infect the Inkling, it's the only way to test if the other Inkling is a Jellyling or not. Society All Jellylings live under a monarchy, with the family of the leader being future leaders if the present leader dies. So far, Taka is the present leader, with her father, Fangda, being the former leader before being killed in battle. Notable Members *Taka - Leader *Qyaza - Taka's adopted son *Gummy - Taka's pet Jellyling Animal Trivia *They are strikingly similar to the Daleks from Doctor Who. *Many of the Jellylings are often confused with other Inklings because they look so similar. *Very rarely, Jellium Ink turns Inklings into animal Jellylings. **This means Jellyling Animals are genetic deformities of standard Jellylings. *Originally, the only non-transformed Jellyling is Taka, leader of the Jellylings. **This was changed because it made sense if all of the Jellylings are mutated Inklings. *The Jellylings were rumored to have evolved from jellyfish. *Apparently, there is a Jellyling who used to exist who goes by the name Fangda. Not much is known about him, but what IS known is that he was Taka's father. *They can regenerate. **However, only Taka, Iki, Thwega, Upo, Feznak and Wezak can regenerate. Along with this, only visible cuts/wounds are healed, not wounds such as burns or charcoal. *All humanoid Jellylings can change shape. **To be less OP, they can only change their shape every 25 minutes, though they copy every move of the thing they copy the shape of instantly. ***However, they can only change different shapes if they're with full health. *Gummy is the first ever Jellyling animal. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Content Category:Jellylings Category:Race